Rain Kissed
by Beautiful-Night-Lover
Summary: Three years ago Bella lost her memory. Now her doctors think that its time Bella got back to the ‘real’ world. Living with the Cullen’s is harder than it seems! AH/AU. Slightly OOC Bella’s fashion sense and a few other things suck at summary read it pl
1. Moving

**A/N and Disclaimer at the bottom!**

Summary: Three years ago Bella lost her memory. Now her doctors think that its time Bella got back to the 'real' world. Living with the Cullen's is harder than it seems! AH/AU. Slightly OOC (Bella's fashion sense and a few other things)

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rain Kissed

Chapter One:

BPOV:

Three years. Today was the mark of the day I lost everything. My family, my house, my life. My memory. Three years ago I had woken up in a hospital with nothing in my brain but my name and simple thing like how to walk, talk, and eat. I was a newborn in the body of a fourteen year old. Weak and fragile.

No one knows for sure what happened that day, and since I couldn't remember I was no help. All they got was someone had tried to set a fire to my home. And who ever it was had also hit me on the head with a metal rod. Thus the memory losing. I had hated myself and my problem at first.

Everyone treated me like I would fall over or do something weird. Like I would wake up one morning and say "Hey, you know what? I remembered something!" They had asked me each day for the past 2 and a half years if I could recall anything. And I had always said no.

This could or could not have been a lie, depending on how you saw it. Oh, no I didn't suddenly get all of my memories back. Nope, not at all. But…well, I had been getting dreams of me and a…man. That was holding a pole in his hand. I didn't tell my doctors about this because it was probably just my mind over thinking. And than my doctors would freak out and make me do all these exams and check up's.

Well, anyway about two months ago all of my doctors had gotten together and decide that I should go out into the world again. Something that I had been trying to convince them on for a long time. They had given in and said 'That it _would_ be good for your health.' Unfortunately, they had given me two conditions that had to be met.

1. I would live with a family of their choice and not by myself.

2. Someone in that family had to be a doctor in case something went wrong.

Now, truly I didn't mind living with some other family, because hell, I couldn't even remember my own parent's faces when I woke up that day. So I didn't really mind at all. But the doctor thing pissed me off. What did they think? I would freak out in the middle of the day! Geez, I had almost yelled 'some trust please' at them.

And then they told me that the doctor that had volunteered to take care of me lived in California. And I lived in New York. Ugh. This sucked.

Which was why I was sitting in an airport with a nurse sitting next to me. The nurse was another requirement. They said that until I was not with the Cullen's I wasn't allowed to be alone. Right.

So here I was, searching for my boarding pass because my flight was now boarding.

"Here you go, Liz, it's your boarding pass. I took it just to make sure that you didn't lose it." The nurse lady said to me while holding up my ticket. Oh. My. God. Did she just call me _Liz_?!? That wasn't even _close_ to Bella.

"Bella, and just so you know I am not _that_ amnesic. I just lost my memory. God" I huffed part her and walked away.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

My nurse was sitting beside me, sleeping. I was bored out of my mind. And scared as hell. I mean this was my first time on an airplane. Well, the first time after I forgot.

Apparently my parents were loaded. That's what the suspected reason for the fire and attack was. The fire-starter wanted some quick money so he tried to rob my house, then when I found him he hit my head, lit the fire, and ran the hell away. Without the money. What an idiot.

Well anyway I really wanted to sleep but I was worried that the plane might crash. After all I was in it. And I meant bad luck. I couldn't walk 10 steps without falling or tripping. And then there was the blush. It was so easy to get me to blush. One word and there it went.

I guessed that I looked like your average plain Jane. Brown hair and brown eyes. An average body. 5' 4''. Nothing good to look or lust over. It was even a miracle that I had escaped that stupid life ending fire with only a few burn marks on my torso.

I looked over at the time and sighed. I still had 3 hours to kill. I let my mind wander to the Cullen family. From what I had overheard they were very rich and lived in some next huge mansion near a beach. And they had three other adopted kids like me. All in high school. So I was the fourth one. Geez…man did that doctor have too much money and time on him.

I lay my head back and hoped that they were all nice.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Before I knew it I was being shaken.

"Listen up. Bella, the plane landed. Get up, we have to go to baggage claim." That stupid nurse was waking me up. I sighed and got up to follow her out.

We grabbed my bags and I was just about to turn around and walk out when the nurse turned in the other direction and started to talk to a blond kid. Well, not really kid. He was probably a few years older than me but still he had way too much baby fat.

"Hi, I'm Mike. I was your pilot." He said like it was important or something. I smiled at him and turned to Jessica (I think that was her name).

"Um…nurse we really need to go out. I don't think that the Cullen's like to wait in the rain." Because god was it raining! In California. Like no tomorrow. See? I told you I had bad luck.

The nurse turned and gave me an annoyed look. Hmmm…I wonder….

"You know what Jessica? I'll take it on my own from here. You and um, Mike here, you two can hang out. Later?" I rushed to get the words out before she could change her mind, grabbed my trolley and walked to the exit.

Shit! I should have got a jacket. It was pouring _buckets_ out here. My clothing was instantly wet and I was so glad that my bags were water-proof. I looked around for some one from the Cullen family or at least a taxi.

I felt someone tap my shoulder and I turned around to see a huge man standing before me. If it wasn't for his huge dimples and sweet aura I would have been terrified of him and his big bulging muscles. I smiled at him. He was very beautiful like a statue despite the muscles.

"Are you Bella?" he boomed out. "I'm Emmett, and Carlisle sent me to get you. Alice will be happy. You're perfect for her."

I was confused by his words. Perfect? For what? Involuntarily I started to shiver from the cold. Shit, but this rain was so cold.

"Oh, you're cold. It doesn't usually rain much here, but when it does…well you can see. We've been waiting for this storm to hit for a few days now." He said this all as he removed his own coat and draped it over my shoulders. I felt so _safe_ with Emmett, and I had known him, for what? 3 minutes?

Then I registered that I had just took his coat and now _he_ was coatless and just as wet as me. I laughed suddenly, which seemed to startle him. I shook my head and smiled.

I handed him his coat back and said "You're wet now too. Come on…let's get all of this into your car." I pointed to my bags. I was about to take the trolley when Emmett pushed my hand gently away and took the trolley from me. He pointed to a big monster truck and said "My car."

I thought that it fit him. Huge body, huge car. I smiled to myself again. By now I was by the car. He popped open the truck and I grabbed the first bag and was about to hoist it off the trolley when I felt Emmett take it from me. I looked at him curiously.

"Emmett? I can pick up my own bags just fine. You don't have to do all of this." I said to him truthfully. I didn't like having other people do things for me.

He laughed at me and continued to pick up my bags and throw them into the trunk.

"Bella, Bella, Bella! If Esme found out that I let you carry your own bags I would be skinned alive. And why would such a pretty young lady like yourself _want_ to carry bags around? Huh?"

WHOA!! Did he just say that I was pretty? And who in Lord's name was Esme?

"I don't like to make other people worry about me. And I am not pretty." I mumbled the last part into my now wet dress. Yup, dress. My doctors had wanted me to make a good 'first impression' so I was stuck wearing a dress. In the freaking rain!

Apparently he heard me and laughed some.

"You really need to look in a mirror. Oh! And don't ever say that you're not pretty in front of Alice." He shuddered. I just shrugged because I didn't know any of them.

He walked me to the passenger side of the car and opened the door for me. I looked up at it, wondering how I was going to get in. I was just about to jump and try to get in when I heard Emmett chuckle. Then he grabbed me and dropped me into the seat. He closed the door and walked to the other side. I was about to apologize for getting his car seat wet, when he spoke up.

"Listen…I know that I have no right to ask you this, but I heard that you lost your memory. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. But I was just wondering what happened? My parents wouldn't tell me. But I really want you to feel at home here. And I just thought that this would help." He was starting to blab so I cut in.

"It's fine Emmett. What you heard is right, I did lose my memory. I don't remember anything except the last 3 years. Its ok thought. I don't mind really…though…I guess that it would be nice to remember things instead of looking at pictures and stuff like that."

I was shocked that he even cared. The only person other person that I had met so far was another boy on my ward. Jacob. And he had gone away after 4 months. I was brought out of my reviver when I realized that Emmett was talking.

"Bella I forgot that you only know about Carlisle. I'll give you a brief over view sort of thing before we get there. How's that sound?"

"Thanks Emmett. I was wondering who Alice and Esme are. Is your whole family made of women? Because so far you and Carlisle are the only males in your family that I know. You're not a female too, are you Emmett!?!" I smiled to show him that I was just joking around.

He laughed his big booming laugh and said "Close. But no. My family is not all female. There's Carlisle, me, and Edward. Then the girls are Esme and Alice. Now you. They are my family but we have 2 more people living with us right now. Rosalie and Jasper. They come over so often that Esme just gave them their own rooms! Me and my siblings are adopted. Carlisle and Esme are my parents. Me and Rose are going out. Jazz and Alice are too. The often leaves Edward alone but he doesn't really care. But now that you're here…well….he wont be single for long." He gave of that huge lecture on his family and I tried to absorb everything, and then realized what he said. A blush leapt into my cheeks but I ignored it and turned to stare at him.

I opened my mouth to object. I mean I was so plain…why would anyone want their brother, if not in the biological sense, to be with me?

Emmett looked over at me all amused like and said, "Save the lecture, denial or whatever! We're here." I looked away from him and –

Oh. My. Hell. Before me stood a huge house. No, mansion! Oh. My. Hell. It was so grand. 4 floors high and very wide. God. And this was going to be my home for who knows how long.

I looked over at Emmett my eyes still wide. He continued to drive up the long drive way.

"Yeah…this place kinda has this kind of impression on people. Esme modernized it. Too bad you came on a rainy day, other wise you would have seen the ocean over there. And there is a forest to the right. " He nodded at the left when he mentioned the ocean.

Wow, they lived so close to the ocean. And forest. I thought that they had lived at least 10 minutes away. I could get used to this. The whole house was a whitey cream and I wondered that if I was shocked by the outside, what must the _inside_ look like?

Emmett got out of the car and opened up my door again. He took my hand and let me jump into the ground. I smiled at him to show the gratitude I felt. Then a thought struck me.

"Emmett, I don't care what happens I am going to help you with the bags, ok? You can't stop me this time!" I giggled as I ran to the back of the car and grabbed my first bag.

"Bella! Stop! You know that Esme will kill me! Plus, I am stronger than you!" I heard Emmett yell at me, and then start to run after me. I knew he would catch up soon, but I wasn't going to go down with out a fight. I ran for the stairs that led up to the house's front doors.

I felt rather than heard Emmett's feet behind me. It was raining too hard to hear anything, anyway. I knew that I was soon to be caught. I ducked as I felt Emmett take a lug at me.

"Ha-ha! MISSED!" I screamed as I dropped the bag and ran back down the stairs. I was going to get another bag, but I was so occupied in not getting caught that I had forgotten about my balance issues. I was 4 feet from the truck when my foot hit a rock and I was falling towards my old friend Mr. Ground. I waited for the impact, but instead felt Emmett's hand go around me.

"I caught Bellarina! I knew you couldn't run far!" I laughed as he twirled me around, causing my hair to slap into my face. Only then did I notice that it was raining even _harder_ and water was running down my face.

Emmett started to tickle me, and I screamed. I was too ticklish!

"Em – gasp – mett! Stop! That – gasp – I give up! STOP!" I scream trying to stop laughing and get oxygen into me. He stopped and put me down.

"Bella! That was fun, but now let me do my work. You go stand over there like a good girl." He pointed to the front gates, and then ruffled my hair. I shook my head, still smiling and went back to the stairs.

Seeing my bag on the marble (MARBLE!!!) front porch, I wondered if I should take it and go in or wait for Emmett to come. I picked up the bag and turned around to see Emmett caring my two other bags. I decided that I would walk in with Emmett.

"Ready to meet your new family, Bella Swan?" He joked with me while opening the grand door way. Taking a deep breath, I walked in.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Disclaimer: Nope Twilight is not mine. I think that everyone knows that!**

**A/N: So? Do you like it? Review please! And EPOV is coming in chapter 2. There will be a small BPOV and mostly EPOV, cause I want ppl to know why its called Rain Kissed. No, they do not kiss in the 2****nd**** chapter. THAT'S TOO EARLY!!!**

**Now, you have 3 things left to do now that you've read this. **

**Review**

**Review**

**And Review**

**Please do so!!!**


	2. Bella EPOV

**Declaimer and A/N below!**

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Previously: _"Ready to meet your new family, Bella Swan?" He joked with me while opening the grand door way. Taking a deep breath, I walked in._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Rain Kissed

Chapter Two:

BPOV:

We stepped into a wide foyer that led into a large living room. And by large I meant colossal. I bet that a small house would have fitted into the living room just fine. Emmett was waiting for me to respond quietly at my side.

I turned to him and smiled really wide, still keeping the awe in it. I wanted him to know that I was surprised but happily so. Then I noticed that Emmett had grabbed what looked like a towel and was wiping his hair.

He handed me one and wrapped his around his neck. I laughed, because it reminded me of something you would do at a pool or the beach. But they did live really close to the beach. Maybe the beach habits got carried home. I took the towel he gave me and wiped my hair and quickly _tried_ to dry my dress. It didn't work and all I got was Emmett's loud laughter. I glared at him play and shock my hair so that I sprayed his face.

"Emmett, are you home?" I heard a bell voice ring out from a room beyond what I could see. I looked up at Emmett. He grinned at me. _Esme_ he mouthed. Then he took my hand into his big ones and pulled me into the living room.

My dress was still dripping and I pulled back. I didn't want to spoil their perfect flooring. Emmett turned back confused. I sighed.

"Emmett my dress is very wet. Can I please just wait here? I know that is rude but…I…I don't want to mess up the house." I mumbled, my blush growing with each word.

Emmett smirked, thank god! I would have been very embarrassed if he had laughed. Because then other people could have heard him as well. When he smirked only I would know that.

He leaned down and whispered (well, not really) "Alice, will have you fixed up in less than five minutes. That's something to worry about, not the floor." He shuddered a little when he said this. I wonder what was so scary about Alice.

Then I heard some muted footsteps. It was amazing that I even heard them. I looked at Emmett, thinking of what to do. He started to walk into the living room again and I followed. The footsteps had stopped. I looked over Emmett's side to see the most beautiful people standing in the living room.

I almost ran into Emmett when he stopped. I blushed as the oldest woman there smiled at me. I was guessing that she was Esme. Her smile was motherly but she only looked to be about in the late 20's. The other girls were also smiling at me warmly. One was short and had spiky black hair. Her smile was so inviting. The other one looked like a runway model. She could probably give the new Miss Universe a run for her money.

They were all nicely dressed. The tall blond was wearing a long safari type top with jeans. Short pixie was wearing a black wrap top with dark jeans. Esme was in an ankle length red tube dress with a sash. They were all bare feet. (of course Bella, it's their home they don't need shoes inside)

The guys were the same. Handsome and hot!! The oldest one, I had seen before in a picture. Carlisle. He looked like he was in this early 30's. Beside him stood a tall blond with blue eyes. He kept on looking towards the small pixie girl. The next person I saw almost took my breath away. His bronze hair stood up everywhere. I looked up into his green eyes, and my heart speed up.

What?!? What's wrong with me? That was so weird. It took a lot of effort to tear my eyes from his. When I finally did, I saw Emmett standing there and grinning like he was saying "_Told you that you two are made for each other_" So the golden haired boy was Edward. The single one. I ignored him and my thoughts and took a deep breath.

I stepped forward and said "Hi, I am Isabella Swan, please call me Bella." I smiled at them. Then I remembered that I was still wet and looked down to the pool of water that Emmett and I had created.

"Sorry…I got your flooring wet. Um…should I go change?" I asked timidly. I heard soft laughter coming from the Cullen's.

"Don't worry about the floors Bella," I heard a high soprano voice ring out. "Hi, I'm Alice." The short pixie girl walked up to me.

"I would give you a hug…but your wet" she giggled. "Let's introduce you to everyone before we get you changed and in dry clothing." She pointed to Carlisle.

"That's Carlisle, thought you already know. The others 2 are Jasper and Edward." She pointed to each as she said their name. I smiled at them. She moved over to the girls.

"Rosalie and Esme, our mother." She pointed to the gorgeous blond first, then the lady with the motherly smile. I smiled back. Then Alice grabbed my hand and said

"Let's get you cleaned up!" And she started to pull me after her. My brain suddenly remembered that I was clumsy and I tripped. Alice let go of my hand just then thinking that I would follow her. Thank god, or we both would have fallen over.

I prepared to hit the ground again in the past 30 minutes. Instead I felt a pair of strong hands wrap around my wrist again, only this time I knew that it wasn't Emmett because although the hands were large, they weren't Emmett's. Also when Emmett touched me no electricity went through me. I twisted around to face my rescuer and saw a pair of green eyes looking at me in shock and concern. But the shock was more evident.

He had felt it too. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity. I never wanted to get away from his strong hands. He felt so wonderful. I breathed in his wonderful smell. I couldn't quite place it…it was so yummy…not like any cologne I had smelled before.

Behind us I heard a gasp (Alice?) and a snicker that could only belong to Emmett. He let go of me immediately. The place where his hand has been tingled. I felt empty with out his hands there.

I turned around to see the Cullen's looking at us. I blushed and looked at Alice. She indicated to me with her hands to go up with her. I nodded and followed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV (a/n: OMH this is my first epov…ahhhhh…I hope it's good)

Carlisle and Esme were going to adopt another kid. I didn't really mind. The house was too big anyway. What I did mind thought was that this person, Isabella, her room was going to be on the 4rt floor. My floor.

We were going to meet her today. Emmett was going to the airport to pick her up in 2 hours. Until then I was stuck inside the house. Stupid rain. Esme and Carlisle were at the hospital. Jasper and Alice were probably in one of their rooms, and Em and Rose…well I didn't really want to know…

I sighed. Even thought I didn't care that I was the 'fifth wheel' I would have liked to have someone to hang out with. I looked at the clock. Still had a lot of time left.I got up and walked over to me piano. My hands hung in the air for a few seconds before I put them down and started playing a random piece. My mind wandered over to the new girl that was going to come and live with us.

Carlisle had refused to tell us anything, saying that it was up to Isabella to tell us if and when she felt like it. However, I did know a few things like she had lost her memory in an accident 3 years ago. Thank god I volunteered at the hospital. I got information there, without asking for it.

I had also heard that she's very smart, and was lucky that there were no visible burn marks on her body. I wondered what that meant. Suddenly it crossed my mind that I was the only one that knew about her.

Since Emmett was going to pick her up, I think that I might inform him about her. Try to not have him scare her off, even before she comes home. I was just about to raise my voice when I heard Alice come bouncing down the stairs.

"Edward…is there something you wanted to tell us?" I didn't have to look up to know that the others were there too. Alice and her psychic-ness.

I looked up to see that they had all taken seats, waiting for me to speak expectantly.

"Yeah, it's about Isabella. Last night when I was at the hospital I heard about her," Alice and Emmett looked really excited to get some information on the new girl. I continued, "Apparently she lost her memory three years ago, and is 'lucky that she survived without visible burn marks.' I didn't get that part. Also she's really smart."

They all looked at each other. I looked at Emmett.

"What?" He said innocent like. Alice rolled her eyes.

Jasper answered his question, "Don't scare her away dude. Ask her things nicely, and just…don't scare her ok?"

I laughed as Rose, Alice, and Jazz smirked. Emmett looked confused.

"Never mind Emmett. Just don't scare her okay?" Rose said to him. "She's new and she doesn't know all that much. She's only been 'alive' for three years."

Thank you Rose!

Alice started to talk about all the fun that she and Isabella were going to have. Rose joined in on the conversation. Em and Jazz got up and turned on the TV.

"Want to play Halo, Ed?" Jasper asked me. I nodded and said 'Don't call me Ed."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Carlisle and Esme had gotten home to find us all lazing around. Esme looked slightly relieved that we hadn't trashed the house. Or raided the refrigerator. I smiled at her to show her that everything was okay. She grinned back at me.

Carlisle just went over to Emmett and told him to get a move on, if they wanted Isabella home. Emmett jumped up and saluted him before dashing off to the huge garage. We heard the loud roar of this truck as it pulled out.

I got up and started to play Halo with Carlisle and Jasper. Jasper was going to win and we all knew it. Alice was helping Esme prepare dinner. Rose was setting up the dishes and other things.

I stopped playing and walked over to the kitchen. I leaned on the door frame watching the 3 women that had the most importance in my life move around.

"Need, any help?" I asked Alice who was trying to get some dressing. She turned around and flashed me a grateful smile.

"Thank you Edward. You are such a gentleman. Helping your sister reach things that are too far up. You are wonderful." She spoke loudly making sure that Jasper heard her in the other room. He was in the kitchen in a flash, hugging Alice. We laughed.

Soon Carlisle came in too and started to help us. Esme turned around and asked him to get some flowers. He smiled at her, and walked out. Alice and Rose got all gooey eyed like they did when ever Carlisle and Esme acted like teens instead of out parents. Which was a lot of the time.

I shook my head and caught sight of the time.

"Esme, it's almost 7. Shouldn't they be here by now?" I asked Esme, looking for a confirmation. Esme looked puzzled and was about to speak when Carlisle walked in. He set a bunch of wet roses in the vase.

"If you are wondering where they are, don't worry. I saw Em's car coming down the drive way. They should be here in a few." He said, putting up his wet jacket on the coat stand.

Soon we all heard Emmett's truck's sound coming through the rain. I smiled, at Alice and Rose. Both looked like they were going to die from the excitement. You would think that they had just found out the Santa existed.

The car stopped and we waited for the door to open. We waited for 5 minutes until the door opened. What would take them so long? Emmett was strong enough that he would be able to pick up all of her bags in one go.

When the door did open we all heard a musical laughed echo throughout the house. Esme smiled and called out, "Emmett, are you home?" There was no reply and we looked at each other confused.

Carlisle whispered "Maybe we should wait some more?" We all nodded. I listened hard to what was going on just beyond the door. Well, the door and a room.

A sigh. It was the most wonderful sigh I had ever heard. It was soft and sweet. Before I could think anymore a voice spoke up. I couldn't hear much because of the rain but I caught some of it. "Emmett….wet….wait…rude…..mess up…." There was a pause then, "Alice, will have you fixed up in less than five minutes. That's something to worry about, not the floor." Emmett said that. I smiled at Alice who was pouting.

I couldn't stop myself. I had to see the beautiful voice bearers face. I started walking, and heard the others walk behind me. I stepped into the living room, Emmett walking towards us. Where was the girl? Then I noticed that some one peaking out from Emmett's side. Oh.

She was behind him. She almost bumped into Emmett when he stopped suddenly. I smiled, as he blushed talking us all in.

She started with Esme. Then she looked at Alice, followed by Rose. She smiled at them politely. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. Her eyes traveled to Carlisle and Jasper. Finally she came to me. Her eyes wondered all over my body finally stopping at me eyes. We started at each other. I was drowning in her brown orbs.

She tore her eyes from mine. Then blushed again when she looked at Emmett. I would have a word with him about that later. His face was looking smug like he was saying "_I knew you two would just click._"

She stepped forward and said, "I am Isabella Swan, please call me Bella." She sounded like an angel. She smiled. Then looked down at the floor, suddenly uncomfortable.

"Sorry…I got your flooring wet. Um…should I go change?" We all laughed softly. She was worried about the floor. Then it registered that she was wet. Cold. And could get a cold.

I looked at Alice meaningfully and she smiled at me. "Don't worry about the floors Bella," Alice said. "Hi, I'm Alice. I would give you a hug…but you're wet." She giggled. "Let's introduce you to everyone before we get you changed and in dry clothing." She pointed towards Carlisle and started to introduce everyone.

She took Bella's hand and said "Let's get you cleaned up!" She started to pull Bella to the stairs and let her hand go. Just then Bella started to fall in a forward motion. Reacting on an impulse I caught her.

An electric shock ran through my vain when my hands came in contact with her. What was that?!? She turned around and her face looked confused and surprised. I kept my hand around her and continued looked at her. Forgetting about the others in the room. Her eyes drew me in, and her smell.

Oh, god her smell. It was the best thing in the world. Strawberries and freesia. Wonderful. Her lips looked so tempting with raindrops running down them.

Lucky rain. I heard a gasp that belonged to Alice and a snicker that was Emmett. Yup, he was going to get a good talking to tonight. I let her go reluctantly. The warmth of her body left me and I felt empty.

She turned and walked behind Alice. Rose walked after them. The others walked into the kitchen, leaving me alone.

The image of her full lips ran wild in my head. I leaned back on the wall and sighed.

Bella.

Rain Kissed.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay, so I know that was the suckyest thing on earth…I tried….oh well….soooo what do you think? BTW, forgot in the last chapter: all outfits are on my website. **

.

**Please review!**

**Declaimer: I'll own Twilight when pigs can fly. **


	3. Dinner & Dressing Up

A/N and disclaimer at the bottom! Also all pics on my website just go to my profile to get the link!

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

I silently followed Alice up the stairs. My mind was thinking about the beautiful creature down stairs. I had never met anyone like him before. His hair and eyes. The way the set of his jaw was. Oh god.

How could he be single? Maybe, Emmett was joking with me. Emmett always joked. Yup, he was pulling my leg and I was falling. I would get back to him for that later, because Alice had just opened the door and was saying something that I didn't quite catch.

Alice led me into a big room on the third floor. It was a wonderfully large room, that was all white. It suited her, with all its fluffiness. There was a king bed in the middle of it and there were many throw pillows on it.

Someone closed the door behind me and I turned around to see the tall beautiful girl, Rosalie was standing there smiling at me. What was up with her smile? It looked almost devious.

I turned around to find that Alice was in the closet. Which was very large. It even had glass double doors.

"Bella," I turned around to see Rosalie walking towards the large mirror and dressing table (that was crowded with make-up and other torture devices). "Come sit here. Me and Alice will have you beautied up in less than 10 minutes." She smiled at me.

Ten minutes? All I needed to do was change my clothes. I was about to tell Rosalie this when Alice came bouncing out and yell/scream/talked "I FOUND THE PERFECT THING," Seeing the startled look on my face she continued normally. "Bella, I didn't think that your fashion sense would be like this!" She held up a blue off-the-shoulder sweater, and a pair of jeans.

"Um, Alice those are not my clothes." I said, confused. Then I remembered that one of the volunteers that I had became friends with was also a fashion journalist. She was always trying to get me to dress better. San was going to pay for changing my clothes in the future, if I ever saw her again!

Then – how'd my clothes get set in the closet so fast? And I thought that my room was on the 4th floor. So why were my clothes in a closet on the 3rd floor?

I asked this to Alice and Rosalie, and they smiled.

"Bella, I know that it seems that you were only down there for a few minutes. But we stood there for a good 20 minutes. The maids took your things up and set it for you. As for which floor are we on? Bella I reassure that we are on the 4th floor. Didn't you hear Alice say that?" Rosalie said to me, still smiling.

I looked over at Alice and she smirked, like she knew something that I didn't. Then she turned to Rosalie and said, "Nope, Bella was too busy thinking about Edward."

I blushed crimsoned at her words. Alice and Rosalie took one look at my face and burst out laughing.

Then Rosalie chocked out between fits of laughter, "Don't, worry – gasp – Edward and you – laugh – are on the same – gasp – floor! You – can do – what ever you – want without – getting caught!" Then she fell to the floor again as I turned redder as what she said sunk in.

"You guys! I was not thinking about Edward. And Rosalie. We would never. I hardly know him. You hardly know me!" I said somewhat shouting whispering. I was afraid that Edward had come up and was listening to us.

By now Alice was finally standing up and Rosalie's laughter had died down.

Rosalie sat up and said, "Please, call me Rose. I don't want you to call me Rosalie. That's for outsiders. And your not an outsider." She smiled, and I smiled back at her. But don't think that I had forgotten about her remark earlier.

"Okay Rose. You know what you said before? Well I think that I could say the same about you and Emmett." I smirked as Alice tried to hide her laugher and Rose looked like she was going to kill someone. She turned to glare at Alice, than took the clothes out of her hand and shoved them to me.

"Bella, go change. The faster we get this over, the faster I get to kick Emmett's butt." Oh, so that's the person that she wanted to kill. Aw, I didn't want him to get hurt because of me.

I walked to the bathroom and turned before walking in. "Rose? Promise you won't hurt Emmett. He didn't say anything. I just guessed. But I think I was right by your reaction." I giggled and ran into the bathroom.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When I stepped outside, Alice and Rose gasped.

"I can't look that bad, can I?" I sighed to them. Oh god. Why? Couldn't San find someone else to torture? Rose looked shock then came over to me and gave me a quick and small slap. It didn't hurt, but it startled me.

"Bella Swan. Never and I repeat NEVER say you don't look good." She looked pretty mad so I just nodded my head.

"Good, now lets get to work on you hair." She took my hand and steered me towards the over following dressing table. She gently pushed me into the soft chair and took a dryer and started to comb and dry my hair at the same time. When it was only partially damp, she started to pull some bits of it, twisting it around her fingers. It hurt but it was okay. Finally she sprayed something into it. The scent was too strong and I had to fight not to faint. Ugh. What was she doing with me? I had my eyes closed the whole time so I didn't know what had just happened. I had only felt her. I opened them to see 2 things:

1) My hair looked like I had just stepped out of the shower. IT had the curly wet hair look. It looked pretty actually.

2) Rose was reaching for some make-up

I got up and stepped away from her. She looked confused and somewhat hurt.

"Bella, don't you like it?" she asked me trying to look happy but there was some hurt in the sound.

I shook my head and pointed to the make up. "Make-up makes you wrinkle faster." I gave her.

Alice hopped up next to me. "Really? I didn't know that. Huh." She sounded surprised.

I nodded my head and told her that a lot of people didn't know that. Then she lit up and said that lip-gloss wouldn't go anything. She was right, and I was bullied into wearing some soft natural looking gloss.

I really did look pretty but they didn't need to know that. I had this weird feeling that this would be a normal thing from now on, and if I told them that I liked it I would be stuck forever.

Alice and Rose stepped back and looked at me like an artist looks at a master piece. I strike a pose for them, making us all laugh.

"Well, that was pretty good for 15 minutes. What do you think Rose?" Alice turned to Alice and waited for an answer. Rose smiled and said that it was time for dinner now.

I stepped out of Ali – my room and looked around. This floor was smaller than the rest of the floors and there were about 3 more doors up here. One had a beautiful cursive E carved into it. I turned and found that my own door had a cursive B on it.

"Let's go down?" Alice smiled at me and I followed her down the spiral wooden stairs.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We walked into the dining room, which like that house was large and grand. I liked it.

There were 3 empty seats left. Carlisle was sitting at the head of the table and Esme was to his left. Edward was on the right. Next to Esme was Emmett and Jasper was at the end of the table. The three empty seats were next to Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. Rose and Alice took the seats next to Emmett and Jasper, leaving the last non-taken seat next to Edward.

I smiled at him as I sat down. Then I remembered something that I had forgotten to tell these people before I moved in.

"Um, I am so sorry. I forgot to tell you. I am a vegetarian. I am so sorry. I should have said so before. I truly apologize." I was feeling so horrible. What if they had created some sort of meat-y feast for me?

To my astonishment they all started to laugh. Esme looked relieved. Alice looked up and told me, "Bella, we too, are vegetarians. Esme was worried that YOU wouldn't like it here!" Then she added as an after thought, "Um…you do eat egg in bread and cake, and stuff? And drink milk?" I nodded and told her, "Yes, but not omelettes or egg alone."

Edward looked at me when I said that and I was hyper-aware of his eyes looking at me. He leaned over and my heart started to go faster than normal. Stupid heart. At least the blush hadn't come yet.

Esme clapped her hands and a few servants (figures) came and served us our food. I could still feel Edward's eyes looking at me. Oh, god! Was he trying to make me hyperventilate?

Emmett yelled out in joy and started to dig in (literally) and the others started to converse with the others. Suddenly I saw Edward reach out a finger towards me. The laughter and chatter ceased on the table. Emmett's eyes were glued to Edwards' fingers, his fork halfway to his mouth. It would have been funny, if the beautiful man next to me wasn't about to touch me.

I breathed in, and Edward pointed to my neck and said, "That's beautiful. Where did you get it?"

I swear I heard everyone let out a breath. In disappointment?!? I looked down to see what he was pointing at. It was a small blue teardrop pendant that I always wore. It was one of the few things I had left of my old life. I told him so, and continued to tell him about the other necklace I had that I only wore on special occasions.

I was blabbing and I knew it. Why would he be interested about what I had left of my family? I stopped abruptly and said, "I am so sorry. You don't really want to listen that all of this do you?"

He looked surprised then chuckled.

"You apologize too much. And I could listen to you forever and never get bored." He grinned at me, and the grin was somehow lopsided. How do you grin lopsided? Well whatever it was, he looked hot. I had to refrain myself from jumping him. Breathe Bella, Breathe!

Alice came to my rescue, god bless her! She sent me a knowing look that I should have been afraid of.

"So, Bella. I know that today was a rainy day and all but how do you like California, so far? School doesn't start for another 2 weeks and I wanted to go to beach with you sometime." She smiled.

Esme piped in, "That would be wonderful. All of you should go. It would be a very good way, and tomorrow Bella, the Edward can give you a tour of the house. The others have to go volunteer after 3 tomorrow. And knowing Alice she'll take you to the beach in the morning."

Alice grinned, and Edwards green eye's flashed. There was happiness and something else in there. He quickly fixed his face into a mark of calm and cool.

Soon the food was all gone and I yawned. Let-lag. I yawned again as the thought came into my mind. Carlisle saw me and said, "Sorry Bella, we forgot about jet-lag. Go to sleep."

I felt guilty and opened my mouth to say so, but I yawned instead. Cue the laughter. Only it was soft, like they didn't want me to get startled out of my sleep.

Edward got up and said, "I'll take you up. I was going to go to my room anyways." I shrugged, secretly happy that he was coming up too. Alice and Rose shared a look, and turned to me to give me a look. I turned away before they could. No need to make it easier on them.

We walked up the stairs together. It was a nice silence. We both knew that the other was thinking and it felt good, just being with Edward. We finally reached the top and turned to look at each other.

I was unsure of what to do. Back at the hospital, San would come and say good night to me before she would leave. But Edward wasn't a nurse. Apparently he also didn't know what to do.

"Well, g – good night, then." I stumbled over my words. He didn't reply so I reached for the door handle. Before I could open it Edwards pale hand was holding mine. It was so warm, and there was another electric shock. He brought it to his lips. My heart was beating so fast I thought that it was shut down. Did I want him to kiss it? I started to blush, and was sure that this was going to be my record. 3 seconds and a blood red color. Good job, Bella! Not.

He dropped it suddenly and straightened up.

"Good night Bella. Sleep well. And if you have anything you want, help yourself to it. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything to know about the Golden State." He smiled a beautiful smile as his velvet voice made the words sound like music.

I nodded not trusting me to speak. He smiled and opened the door to my room. I walked in, and he closed the door for me. What a gentleman. I walked into the closet and gasped.

It was the size of a medium room, and jam packed with clothing! Even San wouldn't have been able to fit this much into 3 bags. I turned and found a note written in beautiful cursive writing:

_Bella,_

_I hope that you don't mind. Rose and I kind of went shopping for you when we found out that you were coming. Sorry, but we figured that you were the type of girl that hate's shopping. Please don't hate us!_

_Love,_

_Alice _

_P.S Just so you know the clothing you are wearing is something me and Alice chose!_

_Love,_

_Rose_

_P.S.S If you didn't already look, go to your bed. Your PJ's are there!_

I growled at the piece of paper, and was about to go down to beat them up, but another yawn came out of me. I sighed knowing that I would fall asleep here if I didn't move. Might as well, get changed. I walked over to my large white king bed and looked at the green top, and green short shorts. I sighed as grabbed them. I looked around that room and found another door. Bathroom! I walked in and stood in shocked.

It was so big for one person. I checked it to make sure that there were no extra doors. Okay. So this is my bathroom, I told myself. Well, then.

I quickly stripped and put on the clothes. I noticed that the shorts were a bit darker than the shirts. It still looked good so I walked back to my bed.

I lay down and thought about today. It was…fun. I had met some very interesting people, and they didn't treat me like a 5 year old. That was a plus. Plus they were all nice and beautiful.

My mind started to wander and I heard a sweet melody start to play. It was so beautiful, I loved it instantly. It was a perfect lullaby. I fell into a deep sleep listening to the sound to the piano.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

EPOV:

I walked Bella, up the stairs and waited for her to say something. I didn't know what to say and she didn't either. Finally she stammered out, "Well, g – good night, then."

It made my heart beat speed up. She turned around and started to open the door. As if my hand had a mind of its own, I grabbed her warm hand in mine. I felt the electricity travel into my veins. Without thinking I brought her hand so I could kiss it.

My brain kicked in then, and I let her go, my hands feeling empty instantly. I smiled at her and said softly, "Good night Bella. Sleep well. And if you have anything you want, help yourself to it. Tomorrow I'll tell you everything to know about the Golden State."

When Esme had said that I would tour Bella around I had almost hugged her. Almost. I had to buy Esme a gift or something sometime soon.

While I was thinking this I opened the door for Bella, and she walked in with a smile at me. I closed it behind her, knowing that if I didn't I would go in after her.

I walked into one of the other rooms on this floor, and sat down at the piano. When she had walked into this house, there was this weird feeling in me. I wanted that feeling on some type of evidence. A melody had started to form in my head.

Putting my fingers on the keys I started. It was a lullaby. A lullaby for the beautiful girl in the room next to this one. Bella's lullaby.

Perfect.

Tomorrow would be fun.

I smiled at the thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: okay I don't know why no one is replying. Oh, there are plenty of Alerts and Favorites, but no reviews. It hurts kind of. Oh well, I like this story so I am gonna do it no matter what. Once again pics on my website. BTW, right now Chapter 3's pics are not up...sorry about that...something is wrong with the website...**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Twilight or anything. However I do own this laptop, this plot, and San!!! =D**


	4. Pacific Ocean & Edward

Hey everyone…just wanted to say, that I know this chapter is really late. I am so sorry, but life just got in the way. I know a lot of ppl say that and it's just an excuse, but I really did have a lot of things to do. I had a lot of tests. And I couldn't think of what I wanted on this chapter. I am really really sorry!! This being said, please READ!!!

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

BPOV:

The sun was bright outside when I woke up. I had no idea that they had phones in all the rooms (and that includes the bathrooms and larger closets) that they used to contact each other with.

Of course, it's not like you can scream for a person when you live in a house that's four stories high.

Anyway what happened was that Alice had called me on my phone, and yelled "Wakey, wakey," to my dazed and sleep-drugged self. Let's just say that I wasn't happy. At all. After arguing with her for a good few minutes, I hung up.

That was when I heard the sweet laughter outside my door. Wait. Was it my door? I sat up slightly so that I could hear more. Nope, not my door. The laughter was further away now. I leapt up and rushed to one of the windows.

Outside, it had stopped raining and California stood before me in all its glory. But that glory was dirt compared to the perfection of Edward. He was running with Emmett and Jasper in the backyard (which was huge!). They looked to be engaged in a twisted version of basketball.

Well, whatever they were doing, he looked good. Better than good. He looked great. I suddenly remembered that Alice had called. And I could hear footsteps outside. Yup, Ali would be in here in a few seconds. I hightailed into the bathroom.

My bedrooms door opened, just when I turned on the water.

There was soft knocking on the door.

"Bella," It was Rose not Alice that spoke to me, "Alice told me to put this on your bed for you. It's your clothing for the day. She's letting you get dressed yourself, so look good." With that she turned around and walked out.

I stripped out of the clothing I was wearing and jumped into the warm water. I squeezed some of my shampoo into my hand and lathered it on my hair. I just let the water run over me. It's not like anything important was going down today.

Alice would take me to the beach, and then come home. Leaving me with Edward for the house tour. I got out of the shower in a second. Why wait, when I could be outside with them?

I pulled on a towel that wrapped around my neck like a halter dress. Weird. Whatever.

Opening the door, I check to make sure that no one was there. Then I slipped into the room. On my bed I found a whole bunch of stuff. It looked mostly blue. I pick up the blue fabric to reveal a blue tube dress.

I sighed. Grumbling under my breath I put it on. It looked cute actually. Looking back at the bed I realized what everything else was. I smiled. Only Alice would be this perfect. I picked up the earrings, leaving the necklace behind. I wouldn't need it.

I put on the blue hoops and almost tripped over something. Below me lay a pair of golden sandals. They had no heels and I knew that Alice did that for me. I grabbed those. I would put them on outside.

I was about to walk out when I noticed that there was still something on the bed. I walked back and a pair of sunglasses.

I took the sunglasses in my other hand and walked down.

Alice was waiting for me at the bottom step. She looked me over once, and mumbled, "Good enough." Rose did the same, but smiled at me warmly. They were like me wearing dresses. Alice was in a white and dark purple dress, with purple flats. Rose was wearing a short yellow dress with cool heels.

I suddenly noticed that all of our dresses had strips of some kind in them. I told Alice and Rose and they laughed with me.

The front door opened and closed, the boys laughter ringing into the other wise silent house. They walked towards us and smiled. I stared at Edward. I mean, who am I kidding? He's hot! Of course, I was going to stare at him.

It looked like he was staring at me too. I hoped to god that he would stop, or I'd start to hyperventilate that moment.

Emmett of all the people came to me rescue! "Bella!! Good to see you, sleepy head!" He hugged me really tight, and I giggled. Jasper gave me a polite nod.

Edward came up to me and smiled. Alice shot me a look, and ran out the door, calling Jasper. He ran out after her, laughing. Rose and Em held hands and took off too, leaving me and Edward alone.

"Hi," His soft voice said to me. "Did you have a good night's sleep?" Hah. Did he really have to ask that? I mean I was asleep until 11.

I nodded at him. He looked happy, then like an excited child he asked me, "Are you ready for some real California fun?" By now we were standing outside, at the edge of the beach. My, god. It was so hot here. Suddenly I was glad that Alice had made me wear a sun dress.

Well, that was just one reason that I was glad that I had a _tube_ dress on. The other reason was that Edward was still looking at me. Not that I was complaining. Alice was bouncing in front of us, tugging on Jaspers hands.

Rose and Emmett were talking, (more like sucking face) with each other. I was glad that Emmett hadn't died after what I told Rose yesterday. Just as I was about to start talking to Edward, Alice gasped.

"Oh. My. _God_. I forgot something!" She cried out. Quickly, for someone so small, she ran back to me.

"All boy's cover their eyes, NOW! If you don't I will torture you, for as long as I feel like." She barked at the guys. Suddenly I was scared. Why would the guys have to close their eyes? What was she going to do?!? The guys turned around and Rose went to stand in front of them. Alice came close to me and bent down a bit. She did the next movement so fast that I didn't see her pale hand reach out.

I squeaked, then managed to say, "ALICE," before yanking down the bottom of my dress' skirt. Alice ignored me, and looked at Rose. I ignored them, and tried to feel less violated. I was never going to lose this blush!

Rose looked a bit pissed, but she nodded at Alice.

"You boys can look now," she said as the walked back to the house. Alice pushed my red-faced self (still) in front of her.

The guys looked confused. Em gave Jasper a weird look, and Edward smiled a bit. What was the about? And why did that smile make me think that he knew what Alice had just done.

I was gonna kill that pixie the moment we were alone! Even if Jasper would kill me later.

I walked into the cool shelter of the house, and the door closed behind me.

_________________

Apparently, Alice had forgotten my swimsuit. _She had pulled up my dress, to see if there was a swimsuit there!!!_ I was so going to kill her. Rose was sitting on my bed, looking amused. You know what? I would kill her too.

Alice came out with what looked like a bunch of blue strings, and held it to me. I raised my eyebrows. Alice sighed and shook it out so I could see it.

I stared at it, than burst out laughing. Alice just had to choose the skimpiest outfit on earth!

"Alice, I am so sorry. But did you really think that I was going to wear that? I don't even want to go swimming." I told her once I could breathe and see the sad pout on her face. I got up, before they could guilt me into anything.

Rose looked up, and said, "She's right Ali. We're not going to stay down there for long. It's too hot out, anyway." I shot her a grateful look.

Alice 'humph-ed' and walked out. Rose was walking out when I did a small victory dance then followed her out. Rose laughed in front me. I blushed and ran out. Rose was running to the others.

I really wanted to see the Pacific Ocean. I had heard that it was one of the prettiest places on earth. Well, I was about to find out.

The others were waiting for me down the long drive. I giggled as I ran towards them. And for once, I didn't fall.

_____________________________-

The beach. It was a vast expanse of blue. Oh, sure I had been to the Atlantic Ocean. But that was nothing compared to the soft sand, and palm trees of the Pacific Ocean. I stared at it with an open mouth.

Now I wished that I had put on that swimsuit. Alice was glaring at me with a knowing look. I grinned sheepishly at her. Then I walked out into the ocean.

The dress was short enough that it didn't get wet, and I let the water lap at my feet. Emmett was laughing behind me, amused by my reaction.

I ignored him. You know when people say that the most amazing lullaby is the sound of the ocean? Yeah, they say the truth. It was so soft, and soothing. All thoughts of killing Alice and Rose washed out of my mind. All I wanted to do was lay down on the beach, and sleep.

Rose led Emmett out to the left. Only then did I notice that there was no one else on the beach. It was around 1 in the afternoon, and not a single soul was on the beach. I thought that beaches were always jam packed.

I turned around to see that Edward was the only one that was not lip locking (Em, and Rose) or deeply in conversation (Alice and Jasper).

"Where are the people?" I asked him, looking out at the right of the beach where there was a cliff. The forest ended and dropped abruptly into the ocean. I wanted to look at that later. It would be a very breathtaking view.

Edward replied, "This area is ours. Meaning that we own it. No one can come here. Or go into the forest." Well, then. Good gosh, they were so rich. More so then my parents. I grinned.

A gentle breeze tugged at the bottom of my dress, swirling my hair around. I could taste the ocean on it. Two beautiful birds, that were not sea gulls, swooped down and arched back into the sky. It was a harmonious dance. Peaceful.

The soft air brushed my skin as if caressing it. I closed my eyes, and let myself drown into it.

________________________________________

I did not realize that I had fallen asleep until I felt someone pick me up. I wrapped my hands around them, by reflex. The person that was carrying me was really strong. I couldn't tell who it was.

"Is she okay?" I heard a small female voice ask. Alice, my brain told me.

"She's fine. She just went to sleep. A deep sleep I might add." I think those were the last words I heard before visiting the dream world. I had really odd dreams.

I was eating ice cream in one and swinging in the other. It was when I was four. My laughter was echoing around the park. Renee was pushing me.

"Higher!" I told her. I was flying then. My wings were the color of soft molten gold. I was so graceful. Suddenly the land came up close to me and I was a lamb. There was something following me. It killed my parents, and ran after me.

Suddenly, I woke up. I was in a soft bed. Somewhere far away a piano was playing softly. It sent shivers down me, and I was asleep again.

After some time I woke up. Groaning I turned over and saw that the clock read 5 PM. I sat up, when I realized what that meant.

Oh no!!! I skipped on Edward's tour. I fell back into the soft ivory bed. Ivory?!? My bed was white! Then I noticed that the room's walls were golden, and it was clearly not my room.

I got up and looked around. The window was open letting in a nice breeze. There was a huge window in this room. It took up most of one wall. The opposite wall had a huge, expansive, looking stereo system. There was a giant shelf full of CD's on it.

Most of the CD's on it had some sort of song that I liked. A lot were just instrumental compositions.

I was about to walk back to the door, when it opened, and Edward walked in. He smiled when he saw that I was awake.

"Good morning. Well, evening. Or whatever it is," He said before sitting down on his bed. I stood where I was awkwardly. He looked at me, and laughed.

"Bella, I don't bite. You can sit next to me." He patted the spot next to him. I walked over and sat down. I guess that I should apologize.

"Edward, I am so sorry that I fell asleep and I wasn't able to go on my 'tour'. If you don't mind, we can have it tomorrow. And I promise that I won't sleep next time." I looked at him, hoping to show that I was truly sorry.

He started to laugh. Can you believe that? I just said I was sorry and he _laughs_. The nerve of him!

"Sorry, Bella. I thought that I told you, you apologize too much. Besides, its 5. No one comes home until 7. We can still give you a quick tour."

He smiled and got up. His hand reached out, and I took it. Once again I felt that wonderful shock go through me. Us. Whatever. I ignored it. He led me out and asked, "Where do you want to start. The top or bottom?"

"Top, cause we're already here." I grinned. And so my personal tour began.

_______________________________

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended. (wow…this is probably my most serious disclaimer)

Please review?

p.s. A very very special thanks to Sush. My un-official beta. Yes ppl, my stories will no longer have mistakes in them. All thanks to Sush. *Everybody cheers* Thanks so much Sush! You're the best!

Also before I forget, all pics are on my profile. Go check them out!

Plus I have a question. Do you want another EPOV? Then review & tell me!! It's very easy! The faster you review the faster I type, and the faster you get the nest Rain Kissed or The Sound Of Music chapter!!!


	5. Sorry!

Hey people. Now I know that as much you might hate me after this I have to do it. Sorry!

Okay so I know that _most _of you want me to write Golden Thorn International Academy first, and I respect that. But the thing is that I don't know what to do now.

And I do know what to do with Rain Kissed. So what I am gonna do is write that next chapter to Rain Kissed, and most likely continue with that story. Sorry if you don't like me after this.

BUT!!! I will write GTIA as soon as I can. I am really sorry that I am getting this mean horrible bad bout of writer's block….I know that it's annoying.

Trust me. I am pissed of with myself as well.

Also I haven't been feeling to well for a few days so please excuse any spelling mistakes!

Thanks to my loyal story readers. You guy's rock so hard!

Beautiful-Night-Lover


	6. Sneak!

First of all I would like to apologize profusely. Second I would like that say thanks for not yelling at me about updates. And third I'd like to say go read Irresponsive by ChocolateRockzMyWorld! It's co-written by me and her!

So now let me tell everyone my sorry excuses. Well…first it was summer vacation and I've got a very busy social life. Second, my sister is getting engaged. And third…I had a writers block. SORRY!!

But in order to make up for that I've decided that I'll make some sneak peaks for you all wonderfully awesome ppl!

So in order for you to not have to go around into each link, I'll just post in all of them. Here it is:

Golden Thorn International Academy:

I walked into the cafeteria which was surprisingly full for 10 at night. I looked over trying to find me crew. It didn't take too long. They were really hard to miss. They all had plates of food, and it looked mouth watering.

I walked over to the servery and bought an apple pie, and some milk. Then I started to walk towards them. Edward saw me first. He smiled and waved me over.

"Hey!" Alice called out. "You're just in time. I wanted you to meet some of you friends here." She said, nearly jumping in her seat.

I giggled and sat down. Just then I heard a very familiar gasp. I froze, and slowly turned around. I couldn't believe it.

We stared at each other for a second, before I launched myself at him. He laughed and hugged me closer. I don't know how long we stayed there, but I do know that soon I had tears rolling over my cheeks.

He leaned back, and gently wiped them away.

"Shhh…baby, its fine. I'm here, don't cry." I smiled and leaned in to kiss his cheek. It was only then did I realize that this entire scene was played out before my friends. I turned around to look at their faces.

There was pure shock written all over them.

I guess I had some explaining to do.

_____________________________________

well that was GTIA….hoped that you liked it. Guess if you can as to who this 'mystery person' is….it's not that hard!

____________________________

Rain Kissed:

"Edward?" I whispered. "Where are you?" There was no reply. I sighed. Just, my luck. He'd go missing right when the lights go out.

I guess that I'll just go looking for the candles myself. I started to walk into the hallway. There was some light, coming from the kitchen. I smiled. Found him! I made my was down the hall, and was about step into the first step of the stairs, when I saw a shadow move.

I froze, and then relaxed. It was just Edward. But…the beach…I shook my head. It was probably my head playing tricks on me the other day. I continued to walk down the stairs. I reached the second landing and was going to step on the last flight of stairs when I realized that something was in fact moving in the shadows.

My blood ran cold, and I stepping into the hallway, instead of going down. There was no way in hell I was letting my stalker follow me to anywhere near Edward.

I decided that the best place to go right now would be to go to the plant room. It had no place to hid, and was the most well lit room of the house. I started to walk the 20 feet distance, when a door to my right opened up, and I was dragged inside.

A slender hand was pressed against my mouth, and a hissed voice said, "Don't try to scream, and do what we tell you to. Or the boy pays." My eyes grew wide, knowing they were talking about Edward. I nodded.

The hand relaxed a little, and said "Good."

I could have sworn I knew that voice. Then a bing sound filled the small room, and I realized what it was. _The Cullen's have a elevator? _How come I never knew this? Well, what ever.

We were going to the top of the house. And away from Edward.

__________________________________________

that was Rain Kissed….what do you think? lol…guess who has her?

__________________________________

The Sound of Music:

I was lounging on my comfy sofa, when Edward walked in. Rosalie froze, and Alice let out a growl. I ignored him.

He continued doing what ever it was the he'd come to do, and then briskly left.

"Bella, are you sure you don't want me to kill him?" Emmett asked me. I shrugged. I didn't care what happened to the asshole anymore.

"I don't care. Do what you like. But remember it's your band, not mine." Edward walked in again, and everyone went silent.

He looked at us all, and sighed.

"Is no one going to listen to me at all?" He asked no one in particular. Then he turned to me.

"Bella…," there was a deep longing in his voice. "Bella, I…am so sorry." I stared past him. He really did look sorry. His hair was really messy, more than usual, and he had bags under his eyes.

"Look, I know I should have told you. But…how could I?" He sat on the glass coffee table, directly inform of me. "You…you were so perfect, and I….was not. I should have told you. I know that." His voice broke, and I saw that he was really searching for the right way to say what he wanted to.

I decided to put him out of his misery. "It's okay Edward. Don't worry about it. I'm fine. We're all fine." Then I got up abruptly and walked away, indicating that I was not in fact fine.

I heard a small sigh, and a song came to mine. I started to rush towards our music studio, just as Edward started to rush there too. Our shoulders bumped, and we jumped apart.

I went in, took my sheets, and left. It was time I wrote a song for myself.

________________________________________

Yeah….not that great, but hey….what's a girl gonna do? I have a lot to worry about! Care to guess what Bella is mad at Eddie?

_________________________________________

Five:

Edward walked up to me, and touched my shoulder.

"He's fine, just leave him alone. He just wanted a friend. He moves a lot like you and well….Actually there's something you should know about Brandon –" I looked at his small retreating figure, and understood what I had to do. I shrugged Edward off, and sprinted after Brandon.

"Waiiittttt," I yelled. "Brandon. Stop." He slowed down, but continued to walk. I was catching up to him, and then I flung myself onto his back wrapping my hands around his chest.

"I'm so sorry!" I yelled, and realized that we'd both fallen on our knees. "I didn't think about what you are feeling. I am soo sorry, Brandon. I…I want to be your friend!" I said to her, emotion laced with my words. As I was saying all of this, my grip on Brandon got tighter and tighter.

At first there was silence. Then Brandon cleared his throat. "Um…Princess," he began, "This is kinda embarrassing….even for me." At that moment I realized that I was squeezing his chest. It….was….bouncy?!?

_______________________________________

Hehe….lol…I loved writing this sneak peak! Lol….

So if you have the time please go and check out ChocolateRockzMyWorld's story Irresponsive. We're co-writing it! lol….see ya next time!


End file.
